Chocolate
by RDana
Summary: Andy left Miranda during Paris Fashion Week. One day, destiny put them in front of each other again. English is not my mother-tongue. This fic has a Beta. Thanks SylverMoon.


_Hi readers,_

 _this is a new fic, one shot, short one... A bit different, I do believe, since I don't remember to read anything similar._

 _The fic is pos-movie, what means, Andy does not work for Miranda anymore..._

 _I do hope you all enjoy it. Have a nice weekend._

 _Thanks for SylverMoon to Beta it._

 _RDana_

Disclaimer:

I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...

Andrea Sachs still missed her. It might be ironic but she could now separate her life in, before-during-after, Miranda Priestly.

Around five years ago, she left Miranda alone during the last day of Paris Fashion Week. It was for the best, she truly believed that. But now, she was not sure anymore.

Since then, Andy married, divorced and had a son.

James Andrews met Andy a few months after she left Runway and started at The Mirror. He was a reporter too and she believed it was a good idea to be involved with someone that understood her profession. Well, he should be able to but he didn't.

The marriage was ruined not too long after it had started. They continued trying to live together; but Andy was trying to forget the Devil-in-Prada or, for the sake of his parents, that simply loved Andy.

Then, it happened, she became pregnant and they doubled the effort of trying to save something a long time lost. And it was during that time that she realized, she never loved him; she was in love with James.

Andy and James tried to stay together for a while, to be there for each other and they were able to survive the pregnancy together. Although, two months after Matheus was born, he left. She didn't hear about him, neither had his parents, that Andy still had some contact with.

Now Matheus is one year and a half. He was a very active boy, black hair, brown eyes and a smile that was very similar to Andy and melt any heart. Astute boy, according to his friend Doug.

Andy's parents, Louise and Richard, did not see the toddler often because they were ashamed of Andrea. First they didn't like James, then, she had a divorce, by post. The man didn't even ask for that in person and, what was worse was, Andy became a single parent.

They Sachs' told their daughter that, if she was a widow, it would be different... And after that, Andrea decided that her son did not need to be near them too much. They were around when he had been born. After that, at his one year old birthday. Some photos are sent to them but no further contact. It looked like worked well like that.

 **Central Park**

Today, Sunday morning, was Andrea's day off of the newspaper. She would have two full days with her son and was very anxious about it.

As they walked in Central Park, Matheus decided to leave her hand and run. Andrea started to run after the boy and suddenly she didn't know what to do or how to react to what her eyes are seeing. In a park with the magnitude of Central Park, Matheus was able to find the Priestly's.

Miranda, Caroline and Cassidy were walking in the park with their new dog, Patrick. The small St. Bernard was Patricia's, she died, when she had four "small" pups. This devastated the Priestly's. It was in all of the tabloids, especially Page Six.

But they decided to keep one of the dogs, just to remember their lovely and missed member of the family. Patricia would always be in their hearts and would always be a Priestly member of the family.

Caroline and Cassidy were almost 18 years old, and are basically trying to keep cool in this hot weather. Plus, they would be soon leaving their mother to study overseas and Miranda was truly upset about it. To her, her Bobbseys, were not supposed to go to Canada and Paris, they could very well have the best in NY.

To put the temperature down, if it was ever possible near their mother, the girls decided to buy some ice-creams. Which Miranda didn't enjoy too much and it was at that time that Patrick was able to run from Cassidy's hands.

Patrick ran fast, Cassidy went after him, ice-cream long forgotten. Caroline running after her sister and Miranda, in a very elegant way, walking fast, but definitely, not running, after the trio. It is at that moment that the temperature dropped, becoming cold as ice.

Patrick, the small St. Bernard, but big enough to scare a toddler, was on top of Matheus, in the grass. The toddler giggled and Andrea, in shock, did not know what to do. She could see that her son was okay, not hurt, by a miracle but, well, she was quiet. If she needed to find a single word for that moment, she would choose astonished...

"Andy?", asked a grown up Cassidy, followed by her twin, asking the same.

"Patrick, come back here", ordered Miranda

The small dog doing exactly what he was asked was standing near Miranda and between her and Cassidy.

The Priestly's, Andy, and Matheus were all looking at each other. Miranda, not believing her eyes, focused on the woman in front of her, and the small boy, smiling.

"Hum, h-hi girls. Miranda."

"Andrea."

Caroline, now, with Patrick in her arms, looked to the boy. Andrea followed it.

"Matheus, say hello to Caroline and Cassidy."

"Hi"

Miranda smiled at the boy and her eyebrows signaled that Andrea had forgotten her.

"Ah, Mat, say hi to Miranda."

"Hi."

"Andrea, I want to apologise apologise for Patrick's behaviour. It was the first time he was out in a big space and we are still training him. Is Matheus alright?"

"Oh, Patrick is cute. I read about Patricia, my condolences girls. Miranda."

"She is being missed but Patrick is very welcome to the family."

Cassidy and Caroline liked Matheus, the boy was simply adorable and, they could spend some time with him since the two women needed to speak in privacy.

The twins decided to offer to take care of the boy so their mother and Andy could talk.

"Girls, I am not sure. It will be too much, I can see Patrick is still learning how to behave and well, Matheus is always full of energy."

"We can manage.", the girls say in unison.

"Indeed, they can."

Andrea nodded, but she was terrified what it was going to be near Miranda Priestly alone again, after so long and especially, after Paris. Realizing that, Miranda just smiled to her, a genuine smile.

"I do not bite Andrea."

Andrea signaled to the bench near them and Miranda accepted it. Not in her wildest dreams could she imagine sitting on a bench in a public park. But, for Andrea, she believed it was always possible to do anything unusual.

"So..."

Miranda looked to Andrea wondering what she meant with this single word. She always wanted to see the journalist again but never imagined her dialogue was going to be something simple as that.

"Care to elaborate."

"You are not going to say anything?"

"Andrea, you are not very clear about what it is about. I can see it is not about your departure of Runway, leaving me alone in Paris. You are angry, and I am the one supposed to be angry, even mad."

Andrea let out a breath she didn't know she was keeping. Obviously, from all the people of the world, Miranda Priestly would not be one judging her. The woman, the Editor-in-Chief of the biggest fashion magazine of the world, is able to see forward.

"You didn't say a thing about Matheus."

"He does look like a beautiful boy, energetic boy, as you said and with your eyes. I can recognize your eyes anywhere."

"You didn't say anything..."

Miranda put her hand on top of Andrea's and smiled.

"About what, my dear. About his skin colour? Why should I? He is a beautiful boy, with a shine smile as yours and beautiful brown eyes. He will give a lot of trouble if what I saw in a short time is going to continue. Such a small gentleman you have."

At that Andrea started to cry. It was the first time someone that she cared about, that she could even say love, accepted her son without accusing her, without being racist and more than anything, accept the two of them as a family.

"Don't cry Andrea. We will have plenty of time to talk about Matheus and I would love to listen everything. But for now, let's just be quiet, looking at my Bobbseys, your son, and Patrick."

"Yes Miranda."

The two women stand up and went to meet the teenagers and the young boy and Patrick. Caroline with a lemmon ice-cream, Cassidy with strawberry one and Matheus with chocolate ice-cream.

As Miranda look to them, Matheus smiled.

"You-wanna chocolate ice-cream. It is like me, chocolate colour..."

Miranda smile to the toddler and to the girls. She is in love with this trio, already.


End file.
